Chaos' Assassin
by not-so-colorless
Summary: percy was going to ask annabeth a serious question but when he gets to camp what does he see annabeth with his half brother Alex Shores what will percy do will he live or will he die fighting for his one true love that doesnt love him anymore
1. the performence

i dont own percy jackson or anything related to him and the song used in here is sos by the jonas brothers

* * *

**Percy POV**

Today was the day after my high school graduation and I was on my way to camp to propose to my wonderful girlfriend Annabeth Chase. I know what your wondering, how did I get Athena to approve of me enough to let me propose to her daughter. Well I simply did the 12 labors of Hercules. Then I noticed the new parking lot for people older then 16 in the back of camp.

I grabbed my suitcase out of the back of the car and ran to my cabin. Then I went to find my fabulous girlfriend. I looked just about everywhere but I couldn't find her then I thought the beach. When I was walking to the beach there were a bunch of hellos mainly from the kids that fought alongside me. Then when I got to the beach I see a blonde haired girl and my brother AlexShores kissing. I couldn't really make out who it as but then I hear, "oh Alex I like you way better then Percy he is just a self centered jerk with an overly big ego." The sad thing was that I recognized that voice, the voice I once thought sounded as beautiful as an angel. The girl was Annabeth-my wise girl was…cheating on me?

I couldn't believe it how could she we have been together for like 2 years so I went to my cabin and wrote a song like I usually do when I'm mad of hurt. Then I went to the Apollo cabin to ask Will the consular. When I got there I knocked on the door so hard I thought it might fall off. Once he opened the door I shot out the question, "Will can I do a song at the camp fire tonight." He was shocked that I asked the question because most of the time nobody special sings, "Sure Perce." Then I just walk away thinking that tonight will be fun.

**2 hours later**

Before I headed to the camp fire I wrote a note and put it on top of the ring box and grabbed my suitcase and parked it outside of my cabin then headed to the camp fire. When I got there I could hear Will saying in the microphone, "campers we have a special guest singing a song called SOS. Percy Jackson. When I walked on the stage I announced in the microphone, "This is for Annabeth Chase." then I started the song by strumming my guitar and then the lyrics started, "

**Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well, I'm done with awkward situations  
Empty conversations  
Ooh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get  
So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done with texting  
"Sorry for the miscommunication"  
Ooh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true, I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get  
Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
'Cause hugs are overrated just FYI  
Ooh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two, yeah!  
Ooh, this is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get**

When I finished then I threw a smoke bomb that I got from the Hermes cabin into the crowd and grabbed my suitcase and vapor traveled out of camp and near my mom and Paul's apartment, but on the way there I ran into a hellhound that had bite marks all over its body. I snuck up from behind him and attacked. Luckily I got the upper hand and he dissolved in golden dust. Then a second later a bright light flashed in front of me and there stood a man about 5'9". "Hello child of the sea god I am chaos, creator of the universe", chaos began, "and I want you Percy Jackson to be the new commander of my army. I want you to be the 2nd most powerful being in the universe. Do you accept?", he asked me. I was scared what will happen to me if I chose no. will I die because all of the monsters or will I stay alive and be the 2nd most powerful person in the world but I would probably turn into a killing machine. After a little thought I made my decision, "yes I will accept your offer." I couldn't believe it but I was ready for a life filled with happiness and not broken promises and regrets.

* * *

**thank you for reading and i will try to update so and please review for me because i want to know if i did well cause i am not rick riordan or am i ;]**


	2. the note

Thalia POV

(At camp)

I can't believe what just happened. The hunters were staying at camp half-blood while Artemis is on a solo mission for Zeus, while we would be staying here for at least a week. We got here in time to watch Percy perform the song and I was surprised how could this happen, they were perfect for each other. After everybody I went to the Poseidon cabin and see a little white paper on Percy's old bunk. So being the cousin that I am I pick it up and read the front. It was titled 'cabin leaders and Chiron'. Then I noticed that there is a box underneath the note. So naturally I pick it up and open it and what I saw there was an engagement ring. Kelp head was going to propose to Annabeth. Wow if she called if off with him then she is one stupid daughter of Athena.

I decided to take the box and the note to the big house so Chiron can have them over night. I knocked on the door and Chiron opened it up but his appearance was not what I expected. To describe what I saw well he had curlers in his hair and his tail and was wearing flannel pajamas. "Chiron I found this in the Poseidon cabin and what's up with the curlers", I tried to state in a serious tone but ended up as a chuckle. "That's not important right this moment but come in and show me what you found", he said kind of annoyed. After he looked at it for awhile he told me, "head back to your cabin and sleep. I will call a cabin leader meeting tomorrow and we will read it then." I headed back to the Artemis cabin getting ready for a horror filled nightmare.

**The next morning**

All the cabin leaders and Chiron were all gathered around the cheap ping-pong table in the big house. Since everybody was there Chiron started, "Thalia found a note in the Poseidon cabin on top of Percy's bunk. I have looked over the format that he wrote it in and he has written a paragraph to each cabin leader and Thalia since you found it why don't you read it."

**Nico POV**

Once Thalia took the slim piece of paper from Chiron she unfolded it and read the probably terrible handwriting.

_"Dear cabin leaders and Chiron I wrote this note to tell you my final goodbyes. From the start everybody has been my family, even if we were on bad terms Clarisse, but like I was saying before I will always love you all with my whole heart. But I don't mind if you push what I did for Olympus out of your memories or even if you push me out of your life but like I said I wont mind, in fact I think that will be the best for everyone._

_Chiron you have been the greatest (and my favorite) out of all because you were like a second father to me. You were the best teacher in and out of school and I thank you for teaching me what I know today. There have been many heroes but you are my favorite because without you they never would have survived in our world. So thank you for everything._

_Grover I am sorry to leave you like this but it is for the best. I know that we have been through thick and thin together but I need time away. Grover you have been the greatest friend any guy could ask for and I am proud to call you my best friend. I will miss you dearly and I am sorry to tell you goodbye this way. P.S. make some little goat-tree babies with Juniper for me._

_Nico, death breath, you were a great cousin but like I said to Grover I will miss you dearly and I will never forget all the great times we had together, even if they nearly killed us multiple times, but I need you to move on for me and I know that Bianca would too. I need you to be nice to Thalia for me she is a great person but she does get lonely sometimes._

_Thalia, pinecone face, I know that you were the one to find this letter so quit snooping in the Poseidon cabin. Back on track. I will miss you a lot Thals and I know we haven't always been the friendliest but you were there when I needed you most and that is all that matters. So I thank you for that and I'm sorry but this is what is best for me right now so don't get mad at me if I see you while you are with the hunters." _ She paused for a little bit.

**~epic time skip~**

"Ok there is one last note and it is to Annabeth. It says to look in the box", Thalia said with slight tears running down her cheeks as she tossed the box to Annabeth. Annabeth caught the box swiftly and when she opened it nobody expected to see what we did.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE SORRY

I have changed the name to Chaos' Assassin because Percy is supposed to be a higher level then everybody else and it just works better then Chaos' Commander so thank you for understanding. If you have any questions or comments please PM me or reveiw.

thank you, Not-So-Colorless


	4. the identity

**HEY GUYS NOT-SO-COLORLESS HERE I JUST WANT TO SAY THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AND THAT I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. I WILL ALSO NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE SCHOOL IS STARTING BACK UP FOR ME TOMORROW.**

* * *

Percy POV

When I first got here I followed Chaos into his throne room that made Olympus look like the size of my closet back in my old apartment and that is saying something. It was so big that I almost missed the hooded figure in the back, almost. "Shades come here please", Chaos asked the person in the corner. "Hello Percy Jackson we meet once again", Shades said. Wait who is that person I mean it sounded like a girl but I could never be sure and wait they said that they knew me. Chaos interrupted my thinking, "Percy I am going to give you a new name so if you go on a mission where somebody might know you they won't know you because of your name. Ok let me think you should be Alpha because you are a natural leader so you will be in charge of the commanders but you will also be an assassin. You will also need a cloak to cover your identity everybody has them so don't worry", Chaos paused and handed me a cloak; "Shades please show him around and if you would like you may revel yourself."

We started walking around my new home and it was beautiful. There was a magnificent scenery, but all I could think about is how Annabeth would love the architecture. When we finally got to my room I took one look at the room and noticed a little problem; there was no furniture and it was not painted at all. "I think we got my room switched up with the boring room", I told Shades. She throw her head back laughing like I amused her because her response was, "look into the room again". I did as I was told to do and mysteriously the walls turned to a nice view of the ocean and the bed was a calming blue with green specks that looked like gold but colored. There was also a nice black piano right in the center; I have no clue what it was for but whatever. I stared at the room in awe it was everything that I had always wanted for a room but better, there was any kind of game system in the corner that anybody would ever ask for.

Shades then sighed, "Percy I think it is time for you to find out my true identity." When she took off her hood I was shocked I had always had a small crush on her but there before me I saw… "Zoe!" I was tearing up I had always wished that I was the one to die and not Zoe but then again it was her fate to die that day in the hands of her own father.

500 years later

I was in my room at the piano writing a new song. I guess you could say it became o hobby of mine 100 years after I joined Chaos. Most of the songs I wrote were about Annabeth and me, even though she is probably dead by now. I had wrote a song that I played a lot because it reminded me of the rime when Annabeth actually cared for me, if she ever did. I played many interments but I really liked the guitar and the piano. Since there is nothing to do right now I stared playing When She Loved Me the very first song that I created.

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart

And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy so was I  
When she loved me

Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
Just she and I together  
Like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me

So the years went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone  
Still I waited for the day  
When she'd say  
I will always love you

Lonely and forgotten  
Never thought she'd look my way  
And she smiled at me  
And held me  
Just like she used to do  
Like she loved me  
When she loved me

When somebody loved me  
Everything was beautiful  
Every hour spent together  
Lives within my heart

When she loved me...

(When She Loved Me from Toy story 2)

When I finished I heard clapping by the door frame, there stood Zoe Nightshade. "You know you should really go out for the mic night", Zoe mentioned, "You're really good." I hesitated nobody but the campers at the annual campfire have ever heard me sing, but here Zoe is trying to get me to sing for the soldiers. I had thought about it before but I wasn't sure if they would like it or not so I took a risk. "Sure why not but only if you find me a band, and a good one." I told her in a monotone voice. It took her a second to realize what I had said because I never would have done this before but she quickly replied, "Deal."

~epic time skip~

The buzz about me singing a song tonight everybody was looking at me when I walked by. I mean that happened everyday had been doing that since I got back from my first mission but now the have been doing it more intensely. Zoe finally got me a band yesterday and just to say they were amazing. There band name was based on the level that they were on in the army- the commanders. This morning we were finished practicing our song and when we finished I saw somebody that I never thought I would ever see again.

FLASHBACK

"Great job guys I can't wait till tonight. Go take 5", I told them. There were 4 of them 2 girls and 2 boys. There names were Omega (boy), Eta (boy), Gamma (girl), and Beta (girl). They are all really nice and didn't treat me like a prince because I am assassin. Don't get me wrong they treated me with respect, but unlike others they didn't bow or do anything like that. I guess that they forgot that I was there because I turned around away from my guitar and there were the four without their hoods on and that didn't surprise me as much as who wore the cloak. When they turned around there stood some of my old friends that died because of me. There stood Luke (Omega), Selena (Gamma), Beckendorf (Eta), and Bianca (Beta). We all stood there motionless well I did at least; Luke was the first on to break the silence, "Holy Crap." I decided to take off my cloak since I know who they are they should how who I am. I slowly lowered my hood and they all gasped. "Percy is that really you", Selena questioned. To say we were all shocked.

FLASHBACK END

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU!1**


End file.
